From the Forges of Hell
by TempestWolf999
Summary: After Amara tosses Lucifer to nowhere, he ends up meeting Leo Valdez. After that, things get a bit out of hand.


**I know that I really should finish my other stories before starting a new one, but...**

**Yeah, not gonna happen. Sue me.**

**So, I have no idea where exactly this came from, but here it is. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

**Warnings: Slight language, possible violence, general craziness. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's works. I also don't own Supernatural or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Family had always been a bit of a... _touchy _subject for Lucifer for obvious reasons, but as he hurtled through the air at a speed which simply _could not _be healthy, he realized that thinking about it simply wasn't worth the effort. So his aunt had ripped his grace and consciousness out of Castiel's vessel-that _hurt,_ by the way-and sent him flying off to nowhere? He really wasn't all that surprised.

He tried to get his bearings, but it was difficult. He was in pain and angry and moving faster than the speed of light, which is pretty damn fast. He tried to move downward, toward earth, but couldn't really tell if his velocity had actually adjusted. It reminded him, in a way, of his fall. He kept flying and flying and flying in constant motion in what felt like the same direction, still moving...

Until he wasn't.

He collided with something big and bright and bronze.

And _hard, _Daddammit.

"Ow..." he muttered to himself as his former disorientation slowly faded away. He was currently without a vessel, which was really bad. He was also pretty sure that his long lost aunt was about to destroy everything, which was even worse. Then he saw where he'd landed, and he was pretty sure that Fate itself hated him.

He was in the suburbs, behind a small gas station, as a swirling mass of pure light. About fifteen yards in front of him was a bronze dragon half-buried in the concrete ground. He was grateful for the wooden fence and the hedges that blocked the view of people on the main road, otherwise, he'd be in a bit more trouble than he already was.

Upon further inspection, Lucifer realized that the dragon was an automation. It had a huge dent in its side where he'd collided with it, which was confusing. It should have been completely obliterated by the sheer velocity by which he'd hit it. But it was intact. _Celestial Bronze,_ his mind supplied.

Ah. That made sense. Celestial bronze was an interesting material. It was similar to ethereal steel, the metal angel blades were made of. The Greeks had invented it, or rather, the Greek Cyclopses. It was forged in the heart of Mount Etna and cooled in the River Lethe, and very powerful. Not powerful enough to kill angels, but powerful nonetheless. It could kill a vast majority of other supernatural creatures and was strong as hell.

Momentarily, Lucifer stopped to ponder the miracle of not being hurtled through the atmosphere due to the force of impact. Amara had thrown him hard. He should be at least to Jupiter by now. Then again, Celestial bronze was a dense material. It had absorbed a lot of the kinetic energy on impact.

Lucifer glared at the dragon best he could in a non-physical form and tried to plan out the best course of action. He would need a vessel to be of any use in the battle, so he should start there. He thought of going to Nick, the meatsuit he'd used during the apocalypse, but quickly dismissed the idea. The man wasn't strong enough to hold him during that scale of battle. He doubted Castiel was in any shape to host him again, and even if he was, Lucifer doubted that he'd be willing. Sam was out of the question, being the selfish, stubborn person he was.

"Festus?"

Damn it, someone was coming.

A teenage Latino boy came running into the enclosed area, shock and concern clear on his facial features. Lucifer immediately identified the boy to be a demigod, one of Hephaestus's brats, if he wasn't mistaken (which he wasn't. He never made mistakes).

"Festus..." the boy murmured, approaching the dragon. He hadn't even noticed Lucifer, which was surprising. Then again, he was talking to a machine so he didn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed. "What in Hades happened to you?" the boy continued, reaching out to touch the machine. To Lucifer's surprise, the dragon seemed to... respond to the boy with a series of clicking and whirring sounds. The boy frowned and his hand made contact with the bronze.

"Ow, gods of Olympus, you're hot!"

A pause.

"And I didn't mean that in _that _way. Huh. You're not melted. That shouldn't have affected me."

Then the kid turned, and Lucifer didn't have time to hide himself. The demigod's reaction to seeing him was almost comical. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped open, and he let loose a stream of curses in Spanish that would put Dean Winchester to shame.

After staring at him for a while, the demigod finally sighed and said, "Huh."

Using his telepathic abilities, Lucifer spoke into his mind. _'Huh'? Really? That's all you have to say?_

"What in Hades- did you speak to me, Swirly Light Thingee? Or if some god or goddess is here, then-"

_Oh, no. No gods or goddesses. Just me. Yes, I am the 'Swirly Light Thingee,' but if you call me that again I'll smite you._

"What are you?"

Lucifer internally smirked. Curiosity was a trait that he loved to exploit in people, and it almost always worked against them. It had worked to get Sam to come to the Cage, or at least Crowley and Rowena's temporary system of confinement they had so graciously bestowed upon him. He really needed a vessel, ASAP, and none of the humans nearby had the capacity to hold him. A demigod, though...

_I am an angel. _

"Impossible. They don't exist."

_I can assure you, they most certainly do._

There was a slight pause, and Lucifer almost thought that the kid was going to just walk away. But he didn't.

"Name's Leo, Leo Valdez."

_I'm Lucifer._

Leo started. Honestly, Lucifer didn't understand the humans' insistency on treating his name as a curse word.

"Huh. Okay, then, Satan, wanna tell me what's going on here?"

Leo seemed out of his comfort zone, and the feeling itself seemed to be out of his comfort zone. So the kid was freaking out. Excellent. Just what he needed. Not.

_I accidentally collided with your automation._

"You don't say. Huh. The impact should have knocked you to Hades."

_Hades is a petulant, depressed coward that has nothing to do with this. Okay, kid, listen. I-_

"No, Satan, you listen. I have some questions, and I want them answered. You say you're an angel, but you also say you're the devil. That's impossible. So what are you?"

_I told you, I'm an angel. My name is Lucifer. Yes, I was thrown out of Heaven and into hell, but that doesn't change my species. Now-_

"Alright. next question. Why do you look like that? If- and this is a huge if- you're telling the truth and angels actually do exist, you look nothing like the depictions I've seen."

_I am currently without a vessel, which-_

"Vessel? Like, possession?"

_Yes, of course. Now if you'd-_

"Possession is bad, buddy. You need a new gig. Trust me. I was possessed once, and it was not fun. I blew up part of a city."

_That sounds like it would have been fun._

"Okay, maybe it would have been under different circumstances, but that's not the point."

_I cannot possess anyone without their permission. Now, if you'd actually let me speak, I need assistance. My crazy aunt who also happens to be God's sister is out trying to destroy the world and I need a vessel to go and stop her. Currently, you are the only possible vessel as you're a demigod and they are generally stronger than humans. So unless you want to die, I encourage you to really think about what's at stake here. _

"God has a sister?" Leo blinked. "And you just said that angels possessed humans. I'm not a human. Would that even work?"

_Theoretically, since part of your soul is made of a god's power, you should be strong enough to hold me. Time is of the essence, here, kid._

Leo stepped back. "Uh, sorry man, but my girlfriend is gonna be back soon, and-"

_The existence of literally everything is at stake here, kid._

Leo turned and started pacing. He walked over to the dragon and stroked its bronze wing. Leo sighed.

"Alright, Satan, but I have a few conditions."

_Of course._

"You get Festus here out of the ground."

That wasn't so bad. _Okay._

"I get control until my girlfriend get's back, and I get to talk to her."

Lucifer growled in annoyance. _Fine._

Leo glared at him. "Okay then. What do I do?"

_Say 'yes.'_

"Uh, yes."

_Once more, with feeling. _

Leo glared harder and a little fire sparked upon his fingertips.

"Yes."

Lucifer took his new vessel.

* * *

**This idea came to me after watching Supernatural and seeing Lucifer go literally nowhere. Then my imagination started going and I thought of this. I have no idea where it's going, but I hope y'all like it. Updates will be sorta random.**

**TW999**


End file.
